Harry Potter and the Cube of Exitium
by Snapeton
Summary: "Xavia?" Severus hesitantly asked.  "They're gone, Sev," Xania whispered, tears streaming down her cheek leaving small trails through the dirt coating her face, "They're gone."     Story picks up during HP's 5th year @ Hogwarts


**Prologue**

"One of our vaults was nearly broken into tonight, as I'm sure you've been informed," Foulcutter angrily shook, eyeing each and every one of his fellow employees. The chief bank teller and manager of the staff at Gringott's continued his rant, rage lacing his words, "This..._thing_ has gone too far! This is completely unacceptable, gentleman."

"Well what do expect us to do? We don't even know who's responsible or what they're after!" Bill Weasley dared, head curse breaker and overseer of foreign artifacts for the wizarding bank. Gornuk, Ragnok and Nagnok nodded and agreed with the wizard.

For the past three months, something had been spotted several times down in the passageways leading to the vaults. However, nobody could figure out what it was or even how it got there. You'd think Gringott's extensive security measures would eradicate the unwelcomed visitor but it appeared not so.

The outsider had never made an attempt of thievery so it hadn't been an emergent issue….until now.

"Gringott Wizarding Bank is the definition of fortification and that will not change now," the goblin seethed, his beady black eyes glaring down everyone in the room.

Nobody in that room had any idea how much more trouble this unwelcome stranger would soon bring them.

_**Meanwhile **_

BONG! BONG! BONG!

Only the chimes of the clock striking midnight and the heavy footsteps of one wizard could be heard in the dark alleyway as he made his way through the quiet streets of the Muggle town.

If somebody had dared to look closer they would have seen the bleak somber outlook that was clearly etched into Severus Snape's stoic features. Under even deeper scrutinisation, a pale violet letter clutched in his hand could be found. Only a half hour before, had an owl from the Ministry of Magic arrived alerting the professor of a dilemma which "required his presence immediately".

As he saw his destination come into view he raised his wand and within a second he stood on the small cottage's front porch. Rapping twice, the door opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus," Albus grimly nodded, opening the door only wide enough for the wizard to pass through before quickly closing it, bolting all seven locks which were screwed against the backing.

Down the hall stood Broderick Bode, an Unspeakable, and Cornelius Fudge, both workers for the Ministry of Magic.

"How bad is it?" the Potions professor demanded, his voice never wavering.

"Severus, this needs the utmost discretion," started Fudge, the present Minister for Magic.

"This is my family you're talking so lightly about. What has happened to them?" Severus coolly hissed trying to hold on to what little control he attained at the moment. Tired of waiting for an answer, Snape took a threatening step closer towards Fudge resting his hand warningly on the top of his wand.

"What. Has. Happened," Snape coldly demanded, gritting out each word.

"Calm down, Severus," Albus urged gently placing his hand on the professors' shoulder, keeping his calm.

"Thiy ain't heyre Snape," Bode spoke up for the first time, his distinct accent staining his words, "Hulf theyir research is gouwne too."

"Xavia?" He hesitantly asked, not sure if he actually wanted to know the truth.

"She uhs douwnsturs. She uhs gouwne crackers, she uhs, woun't tull uhs whut huppened," the Unspeakable once again piped up, pointing to a staircase leading to what appeared to be a basement.

This was all Severus needed to hear. Turning and trotting down the stairs, he absentmindedly took in his ransacked surroundings while at the same time scanning the room.

Shelves that were now empty and overturned fell against the back wall while shattered bottles of every shape size and color, parchment of old and new, and leather bound books lay scattered and thrown every which way.

When Severus finally spotted what he came for, his inflexible attitude nearly broke. His eyes raked over the young girl who he hadn't seen in years, absorbing all the differences eleven years had caused.

Her hair so black it was blue now fell past her shoulders, wildly curling every which way. However it currently looked more like a rats nest as it was caked with grime and mud. She sat on her knees, her Muggle clothes consisting of jeans and a tee, both had holes and dried blood spattered along the edges. Her dry dirty skin looked like paper in the dimly candle lit room and her pale pink lips held a small bloody gash slowly seeping down her chin. However, the thing that startled Snape the most was her eyes. The brown eyes that reminded Snape of the child's mother stared vacantly at the ground where her hands limply lay.

She suddenly looked up, her bright russet eyes boring into his own. Snape couldn't have moved if he had tried. The fifteen year old girl continued to stare at him, never blinking, just staring as if trying to tell him something. Grounded to the spot, he just looked down at her his inner thoughts and emotions in turmoil. Her lips suddenly moved, slowly but steadily. It took him a moment to realize what she was saying for she spoke so quietly.

"They're gone, Sev," Xania whispered, tears streaming down her cheek leaving small trails through the dirt coating her face, "They're gone."

* * *

><p>Helle loverly reader. SOOOOOO... what'd you think? Should I continue? did you like it? hate it? Appreciate any and all feedback, advice, etc. Please leave me some feedback guys. Oh, and BTW, this is just a rough draft, i'll probably come back later and fix it up. Thanks for reading 3<p> 


End file.
